<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sei il numero uno by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655452">Sei il numero uno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Generale saiyan [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble sulla Goku/Vegeta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Generale saiyan [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fortuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ispirato a: Chained Dancer BY Yuvena; https://www.deviantart.com/yuvena/art/Chained-Dancer-513723099.<br/>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Famous Last Words || From Fall to Spring; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXTKVSVMmXk.<br/>Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.<br/>Prompt: 49 - Lotteria</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fortuna</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta era steso su un prato, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa. Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli a fiamma neri e gli accarezzava la pelle abbronzata.</p><p>Goku, seduto accanto a lui, si stava infilando la maglia arancione.</p><p>“Sai, mi hanno consigliato di giocare alla lotteria. A quanto pare è un modo per diventare ricchi attraverso la fortuna” spiegò.</p><p>Vegeta rispose: “<em>Tsk</em>. Ti stanno frodando. Questi sono imbrogli per terrestri idioti, non cascarci. Non vinceresti un bel niente, nonostante la tua fortuna stomachevole”.</p><p>Goku lo guardò, dicendogli: “La fortuna mi serve, devo compensare la tua sfortuna”.</p><p>“Umphf” borbottò Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Passione travolgente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.<br/>Prompt: 50 - Apice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passione travolgente</p><p> </p><p>&lt; Sento che sto arrivando all’apice del piacere.</p><p>Non ti aspetteresti passione da uno come Kakaroth, ma lui ti sorprende.</p><p>Ama superare sempre i suoi limiti, combattere contro nemici sempre più forti. Vuole uccidere i suoi demoni, non i suoi avversari.</p><p>Per quanto sia dannatamente buono, è il numero uno.</p><p>Non è solo il mio genio che è dovuto capitolare, ma anche il mio cuore. Alla fine questa dannata terza classe non solo si è permessa di sconfiggere il suo principe, ma mi ha anche fatto innamorare &gt; pensò Vegeta, mentre le spinte di Son si facevano sempre più profonde.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Punto di svolta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.<br/>Prompt: 51 – Zenith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Punto di svolta</p><p> </p><p>&lt; Tu sei il punto focale attraverso cui è passata tutta la mia esistenza. Dal momento stesso in cui Radish mi ha parlato di te, c’è stato un prima e un dopo nella mia vita.</p><p>Tu sei quello che Bulma chiamava zenith quando ero piccolo, o almeno credo. Non ho mai ben capito quelle ‘cose’ scientifiche che diceva lei &gt; rifletté Goku. Osservò Vegeta che dormiva sul suo petto, gli accarezzò il viso delicatamente, senza svegliarlo. Fece scendere la mano fino al suo petto, giocherellando con i radi peli.</p><p>Le cicatrici del principe dei saiyan risaltavano sulla sua pelle abbronzata.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sacrificio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.<br/>Prompt: 53 - Eventualità</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sacrificio</p><p> </p><p>Goku cercò lo sguardo di Vegeta e sussurrò.</p><p>“Nell’eventualità che io domani non dovessi tornare…”. Iniziò Son.</p><p>Vegeta fece una smorfia.</p><p>“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, mai! Non mi farai di nuovo uno scherzo come quello durante lo scontro con Cell.</p><p>Non ti sacrificherai come un idiota un’altra volta! Non te lo permetterò” ringhiò.</p><p>&lt; Non sopravvivrei al perderti di nuovo. Quando sei scomparso quel giorno, la mia vita ha perso di senso. Ho capito così quanto tu fossi in realtà importante per me. Ho avuto quegli anni di agonia per ammetterlo con me stesso &gt; pensò.</p><p>Goku sospirò pesantemente.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Re e concubino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Partecipa al Flash Challenge: Bacio : di Il giardino di Efp.<br/>Prompt: 3. Baciamano</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Re e concubino</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta era seduto sul trono, l’alto schienale riportava il disegno di una V avvolta dalle fiamme.</p><p>Il sovrano indossava una pesante corona d’oro e sulle spalle aveva un mantello di raso rosso.</p><p>Kakaroth abbassò lo sguardo e s’inginocchiò, facendogli il baciamano. Aveva una tiara che gli cingeva la testa, decorata da una piccola lacrima di diamante.</p><p>Il re gli afferrò il mento e gli costrinse ad alzare la testa.</p><p>“Tu sei un guerriero. Non ti devi inginocchiare davanti a nessuno” mormorò.</p><p>Kakaroth rispose: “Io non m’inchinerei né davanti a dei, né ad angeli. Lo faccio solo per te”.</p><p>Vegeta lo baciò.</p><p> </p><p>[101].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tradizioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritto per il: We are out for prompt.<br/>Prompt: Goku/Vegeta: “romanticismo” saiyan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tradizioni</p><p> </p><p>Goku socchiuse gli occhi, con espressione confusa, mentre si accarezzava la spalla dove risaltava un morso.</p><p>“Sei sicuro che questo sia ‘romantico’ per la nostra gente?” domandò.</p><p>Vegeta fece una smorfia.</p><p>“Stai mettendo in dubbio le mie conoscenze?” chiese.</p><p>Goku alzò le mani, facendo un movimento simile alla resa.</p><p>“No, no, sei tu l’esperto” sussurrò.</p><p>Vegeta gli disse: “È vero che sono stato portato via da Vegeta-sei che ero ancora un bambino, ma ho studiato a lungo.</p><p>Certo, è qualcosa che era in uso tra la nobiltà e non lo facevano certo delle terze classe come te”.</p><p>Goku guardò Vegeta infilargli delle perline nella peluria della coda castana.</p><p>“Sarà” sussurrò.</p><p> </p><p>[110].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tre anni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".<br/>Prompt: 28. Baciare una ferita.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tre anni</p><p> </p><p>Goku si mise a gattoni e posò un bacio sul graffio che svettava sul braccio di Vegeta.</p><p>Il principe dei saiyan lo guardò arrossendo, socchiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>“Sai, tra un po’ saranno scaduti i tre giorni e Dende ci farà uscire” sussurrò Son.</p><p>Vegeta borbottò: “Non credevo che avrei potuto sopravvivere tre anni da solo con te”.</p><p>&lt; Stiamo diventato adulti insieme, per la nostra razza. Lo sento, è iniziata finalmente la maturazione fisica.</p><p>Entrambi abbiamo la barba e lo vedo, inizia a fare ragionamenti più seri, maturi &gt; rifletté.</p><p>Son sussurrò: “Un po’ mi dispiace. Dovrò tornare a condividerti col resto del mondo”.</p><p> </p><p>[104].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ha partecipato a: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #4<br/>Prompt: F4) “I want to be great or nothing.” (Little Women)<br/>Fandom: Dragon Ball<br/>Couple: Goku/Vegeta</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The best</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want to be great or nothing”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Forse non hai ancora capito, Kakaroth. Voglio essere grande!</p><p>O riuscirò in questo o mi annienterò. Meglio essere niente che vivere la mia vita come uno dei tanti” ringhiò Vegeta, serrando un pugno.</p><p>Goku abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio.</p><p>“Non puoi semplicemente accontentarti di una vita normale, fatta di cose semplici, al mio fianco?”.</p><p>Vegeta gli mostrò il pugno.</p><p>“Solo perché ti piace vedermi secondo a te” disse acido.</p><p>&lt; No, non lo penso davvero. A te piace sfidare nemici sempre più forti per metterti alla prova.</p><p>Forse t’invidio proprio per questo. Perché a te non importa se vinci o perdi, vuoi solo migliorare &gt; pensò.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Litigio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".<br/>Prompt: 10. Abbracciarsi mentre si è arrabbiati.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Litigio</p><p> </p><p>“Dai, non tenermi il muso. Non volevo” lo pregò Goku, cercando di abbracciarlo.</p><p>Vegeta lo spintonò con malagrazia, facendo una smorfia.</p><p>“<em>Tsk</em>”. Teneva le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo basso, l’espressione era furente e le sue sopracciglia more aggrottate.</p><p>“Sei il solito principe scontroso… Mi dispiace, davvero. Facciamo pace” borbottò Son. Riuscì a dargli un bacio sulla guancia.</p><p>Vegeta arrossì, rimanendo accigliato.</p><p>“<em>Umphf</em>. Tu, invece, sei un idiota” si lamentò.</p><p>Goku lo abbracciò dolcemente, sussurrandogli: “Assolutamente o non ti farei sempre arrabbiare”.</p><p>Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dalla stretta dell’altro, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aiuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".<br/>Prompt: 12. “Potrei quasi abbracciarti.” “Potrei non desiderare altro.”.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiuto</p><p> </p><p>Il mio corpo è ricoperto di ferite, il cui sangue si sta rapprendendo. Pulsano, fanno male e prudono insieme, dando vita ad un mix di emozioni che mi fanno girare la testa.</p><p>Respiro a fatica, scrollando la testa e quasi precipito in avanti. Sento delle braccia che mi afferrano e mi stringono, impedendomi di cadere.</p><p>“Ce l’abbiamo fatta” mi sento dire all’orecchio. I muscoli sono tesi in modo fastidioso e un dolore serpeggia lungo il mio corpo.</p><p>“Potrei quasi abbracciarti” dico e cerco di nascondere che ho un filo di voce rendendola il più roca possibile.</p><p>Mi viene risposto: “Potrei non desiderare altro”.</p><p>Lascio si prenda cura di me.</p><p> </p><p>[109].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Svuotato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Per la pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart.<br/>Scritto per: #nowitsyourturnchallenge.<br/>Prompt: Personaggio A cade in un lago ghiacciato, B lo ripesca e se ne occupa<br/>Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ls_tRSESM-k; Bring Me The Horizon - Join The Club.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Svuotato</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta camminò lungo la superficie ghiacciata del lago, con gli occhi spenti.</p><p>&lt; Passano gli anni, ma continuo a non sentirmi libero.</p><p>Ieri era Freezer, oggi è Moro. Per quanto io ci provi, sono e sarò sempre solo una marionetta &gt;. Premette con la punta dello stivaletto e il ghiaccio andò in pezzi come una lastra di vetro.</p><p>Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, precipitando nell’acqua ghiacciata. Si lasciò andare, la sua pelle divenne bluastra e i polmoni si svuotarono.</p><p>Goku si tuffò e lo trasse fuori, in volo, guardandolo tremare tra le sue braccia. Lo riscaldò con la propria aura, sospirando.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Febbricitante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pagina di Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.<br/>Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 9. “I keep my head in the clouds and I hope that | I can't just be invisible to you,” (Bring Me The Horizon, Join the Club).<br/>Seguito di: ‘Svuotato’.<br/>Scritto sentendo: Join The Club; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYiu5R3feZk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Febbricitante</p><p> </p><p>&lt; Cerco di non concentrarmi sul fatto che ti vedo morire ogni giorno di più. Ti ho illuso con la speranza di una nuova vita, ma non sono mai stato abbastanza per te &gt; pensò Goku.</p><p>Avvolse Vegeta nelle coperte, accarezzandogli la fronte febbricitante.</p><p>&lt; Sembro sempre allegro, ma tengo la testa tra le nuvole solo per non accettare la realtà. Per non affrontare qualcosa che mi distruggerebbe per il dolore &gt;.</p><p>“Urca, scotti.</p><p>Vado a prepararti qualcosa di caldo” propose gentilmente.</p><p>&lt; Spero di non essere invisibile per te in eterno. Ti voglio come amante, non come rivale &gt;.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. L’arrivo di un nuovo giorno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.<br/>Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta. <br/>Prompt: 12. "Lay down your pain | Cut it from your heart | let it fall like rain | Like tears in the dust," (Scott Stapp, New day coming)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’arrivo di un nuovo giorno</p><p> </p><p>“Non puoi rimpiangerlo in eterno. Odiami se vuoi, è colpa mia se è morto. Dimenticalo, grida al cielo e agli dei.</p><p><em>Ma</em> accettalo, devi andare avanti. Ormai è tempo per te di vivere un nuovo giorno.</p><p>Anche lui avrebbe voluto così” disse Goku.</p><p>Vegeta era inginocchiato davanti ad una croce di legno conficcata nel terreno su una tomba improvvisata.</p><p>Digrignò i denti e serrò i pugni.</p><p>“Tu non puoi sapere cosa avrebbe voluto Radish” ruggì.</p><p>&lt; Deponi il tuo dolore. Taglialo via dal tuo cuore e lascialo cadere come pioggia, come lacrime nella polvere &gt; pensò Son.</p><p>“I saiyan combattono sempre, tutti” rispose.</p><p> </p><p>[103].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stanchezza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta per la KakaVegeta 10: Day 05. Old men<br/>Ooc</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanchezza</p><p> </p><p>Goku si sedette accanto alla tomba di Pan, il vento gli sferzava il viso scompigliandogli i capelli a cespuglio ingrigiti e il viso segnato dalle rughe. Socchiuse gli occhi, cerchiati dalle occhiaie profonde e guardò Vegeta avvicinarglisi.</p><p>I capelli a fiamma del principe dei saiyan erano completamente bianchi, come la barba che gli copriva il viso.</p><p>«Sei venuto per allenarti? Non siamo troppo stanchi per combattere?» chiese Son. Vegeta rispose: «I nostri corpi saiyan sono ancora forti, ma sono i nostri spiriti ad essere invecchiati».</p><p>Goku gli fece un sorriso storto. «Hai fin troppa ragione, amico mio. Il tempo è stato impietoso con noi, ci ha portato via troppo»</p><p> </p><p>[109].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Spirito avventuroso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Questa storia partecipa alla Weekend Run - II Edizione del forum Piume d'Ottone".<br/>Prompt: 4. Cul-de-sac (Vicolo cieco)<br/>Scritta sentendo: ⎛nightcore ‣‣‣ girl in the mirror ❇︎ lyrics⎠; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iG2WqmONvw4&amp;ab_channel=Clari3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spirito avventuroso</p><p> </p><p>Goku era sdraiato sull’erba, un braccio piegato dietro la testa e una pagliuzza in bocca. «Tu le hai girate tutte le stelle?» chiese.</p><p>Vegeta rispose: «Tsk, non penso che si potrebbe in una vita sola».</p><p>«Però tu andavi in giro lassù».</p><p>«Anche tu hai fatto più di un giretto nello spazio, ti ricordo. Per non parlare del fatto che abbiamo visitato altre dimensioni, extra-mondi, mondi divini e diversi posti dell’aldilà».</p><p>«Sì, però mi sembrerebbe stupendo farci un giro tra i pianeti solo io e te. C’è così tanto da scoprire».</p><p>"Prima di conoscere te pensavo che la mia vita fosse un vicolo cieco" pensò Vegeta. «Piacerebbe anche a me» ammise.</p><p> </p><p>[110].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>